Beautiful
by Fantastic Farting Ferret
Summary: His Uncle always told him just how beautiful he was. Chanslash and slash, mild DH


Title: Beautiful

Summary: His Uncle always told him just how beautiful he was. Chanslash and slash, mild D/H

Disclaimer: I still refuse to put one of these, until I see something on this site that says I need one, so there.

A/N: Short, simple slightly pointless. An overly used idea, given my own personal spin. Special thanks to Relle, and Pan, who both threatened to stop talking to me if I didn't post, I hate you both.

Everyone always says Harry is so beautiful. One authors approach to shutting them up. Enjoy.

. . . . . . … … …. …. … start…… …. …….

His uncle would occasionally push the hair off his face, gently allowing Harry the only human contact he got.

At times like this, his uncle would bend over, and whisper in his ear "Do you realise how beautiful you are?" a husky voice, stale with the stench of whiskey would tell him these words over and over.

Harry would stand there and shiver. He would remember when this first started happening. At first, he was happy that someone had taken notice of him. Now he knew that the small praise he received would only be followed by…

"Do you know you shouldn't be beautiful, Freak? That's a girl's job. Are you a girl Harry?"

Harry would shake his head; try to deny these drunken words. The bristles of his uncle moustache irritating his skin, he didn't dare move a hand to scratch his cheek though.

"Don't try to deny it Freak, I think that's what you are. You're a girl."

There would have been a time where Harry would have fought back, told his uncle he wasn't a girl, but these days the eight year old didn't even bother to try.

"So you admit it then?" The cruel voice mocked. "But how can you be a girl _Harry_? Do you know the difference between a girl and a boy? Humm, well maybe I should show you."

Harry let the tears fall but he bit back a gasp as clammy, thick hands reached down and tugged on him.

"Seems to me, that you are a boy, but you are as beautiful as a girl… Do you know what that makes you? Come on, speak up boy."

He stood there in the kitchen in front of his uncle, who was sat on a chair. The overly baggy trousers never needed much persuasion to fall down completely. His was arse on show to the world, as Harry shivered with convulsions. Goose pimples covered the unmarked skin of his buttocks.

Uncle Vernon threw his head back, taking in the last dredges of the bottle. He slammed it back down, empty. Now his voice was even louder, spittle mixed with the poisonous fumes splattering over Harry.

"I- I…"

"Yes boy?" his blood shot eyes narrowed, he was getting bored of waiting.

Harry's very timid voice spoke up with the words he knew his uncle wanted to hear. But at least, if he said this, he knew it would almost all be over.

"It makes me a Freak, Uncle Vernon." He clenched his eyes tight awaiting the pain. The small hands that protruded from the overly long sleeves grasped at the already frayed edged seeking some comfort.

"That's a good boy, Freak." Uncle Vernon smoothed the hair, pushing back his fringe. "You really are beautiful though, just keep on remembering that. Beautiful like a girl." He slapped him quite heavily on the backside. "Now come on, Freak, on the table. Your aunt will be home soon, you don't want her to realise just what a beautiful boy you are, do you? She might not be able to accept you as I do."

Harry nodded. He was very grateful really… his uncle wasn't afraid of him, like his aunt was. Uncle Vernon loved him, despite the fact that he was beautiful… despite the fact that he was a freak.

Nine years later when a totally sober Draco Malfoy pushed back Harry's fringe, pressing a kiss to the scared forehead, you can almost understand why it was Harry suddenly started to shudder.

"Harry, you are just… So beautiful." He whispered the sensual words to his boyfriend of three months. It was the first time he had worked up the courage to tell Harry just how he felt.

Draco took Harry in his arms, not realising that Harry was sobbing quietly. "Do you realise Harry? Just how beautiful you are? I- I" he stuttered "I think I'm falling in love with you, Harry."

They embraced. Well, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry stood stock still, too scared to move. Things had been going so well with Draco until now. He was honestly beginning to believe that his Uncle had been lying all those years.

"No, no honestly Draco, I'm not." He whimpered.

"Yes you are," he pressed on calmly, "You are the most beautiful."

Though this time he might not be half naked in a kitchen with his drunken uncle, it was the same principle. But this time, this time Harry could fight back.

He untangled himself jerking away from Draco. Harry shoved Draco who fell hard onto the ground bellow.

With Draco looking at him from the floor, confusion prominent, Harry screeched "I'm a Freak! Stop saying that, please, I'm not a girl!" His words didn't make sense in his own head, but he knew that for once he could fight back.

And so with that, Harry ran away from Draco Malfoy, because he wasn't a girl… because he was a Freak.


End file.
